


Mr. Sexy

by Dokihokidoki



Category: Boku no, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Neighbors, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Possessive Todoroki, Slow To Update, Slowly writing, Top Todoroki Shouto, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, poor poor todoroki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokihokidoki/pseuds/Dokihokidoki
Summary: When Todoroki moves into a new neighbourhood, he wasn't expecting to fall head over heels in love with a certain freckled-green haired boy...WARNING:STRONG USE OF LANGUAGESEXUAL THEMES





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 1 is when Todoroki's family decides to move in Midoriya's neighbourhood...

Todoroki glared bitterly at the freshly cleaned rooms. It was no surprise that his father would purchase the biggest, grandest house in this run-down neighbourhood. He could hear the sound of his sisters and brothers running up and down the stairs with excitement. It's a shame he couldn't express the same feeling. 

"No, you stupid bloody moron!" came the angry tone that belonged to his asshole of a father. The NO.2 Hero of Japan known as Flame Hero Endeavor. Of course, Todoroki couldn't give a shit about his father's position. Afterall, Endeavor only cared about the fame and surpassing the NO.1 hero which is where Todoroki's role comes in.

Forcing an arranged, quirk marriage with his poor mother, which resulted in having a child who was more stronger than the rest of children due to inheriting both parents' quirks, 

Seeing the potential in this child, Endeavor knew he could use this adolescent to out rival his adversary, All Might.

That child was him. 

Which is why Torodoki detests his father. He is nothing more than his father's tool. 

Hence, which is also why he will continue to strongly rebel against him. Just for the sake of pissing him off.

Clearly, the delivery men must have placed the boxes in the wrong area of the house, because soon the sound of cardboard getting kicked and the unmistakable noise of items tumbling out made him wince; fearing for the delivery men's lives. 

Not wanting to stick around to find out what dreadful consequence was in store for the men. Todoroki quietly walked out of the what is now supposed to be the living room and onto the front porch where the pearl-coloured columns held up the decorated roof. However, he was nimble to notice the gathering of the people outside the front gate. He scowled with unhidden vexation. 

The one thing he didn't want was to attract attention. But the gods above undeniably had other plans to ruin his life.

The crowd gawked at him like he was an angel who had just fallen out of the heaven. This must have to be the first time they have witness someone with a high status in their, small district. 

A couple of girls stared at him, some trying their best to look attractive. Todoroki huffed. They probably wouldn't find him so alluring when they see the scar burn on his left side.

Abruptly, a flash of green caught his attentiveness. He observed as a young boy, possibly the same age as him ran behind the crowd, crystal clear tears streaming down his face.

But what got Todoroki riled up was the fact that the boy didn't even acknowledge his presence. Not that it meant much to him. However, Todoroki was quick to scan the boy's face and store it into his database. 

"Would you like me to show you around the neighbourhood?" a feminine voice broke the boy out of his thoughts. 

Todoroki confronted the brown eyes of the speaker. "No, I'm fine" he politely declined. A disappointed pout flashed across the girl's visage but she quickly covered the emotion with a half-hearted smile before returning to her group of friends. 

"Todoroki!" an irritated roar made the boy scowl. 

"I'm coming" he responded back in a more calmer manner.

However, deep inside he was cursing at the man with hatred. 

As the dusk fell upon on the town, orange streaks started to paint the sky. Todoroki was quite relaxed sitting on the chair, positioned on the porch, the book resting on his lap. He was in truth content so far with this neighbourhood. 

Not many children were playing on the street but Todoroki didn't mind about that. But another matter that made the half white, half red-haired boy satisfied was that everyone seemed to mind their own business. 

It was bothersome when people snooped in places they shouldn't. Good thing he knows what to do when those types of people appear. 

Give them a kick and punch. The boy nodded firmly at the thought. 

The sudden sound of easeful footsteps seized his attention. Looking up, he was quick to recall the person; passing by.

It was the green-haired boy. The one didn't pay any notice to him when he was asking the crowd to piss off (in a polite manner).

Not wanting to miss his opportunity to make a possibly and hopefully a decent friend. Todoroki hastily hoisted his body upwards and opened his mouth. 

The one word he could say was:

"Oi"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midoriya was miserable. His face was bruised painfully and his usually joyful eyes were dull and swollen from the over-spilt tears. It was just another ordinary day where Kacchan, his suppose to be childhood friend beat the shit of him again. He hated when Kacchan bullied him and he hated it more when the other kids joined in. The insults filled his head. He winced as he remembered each one. 

No one wanted to befriend him. He was weak, useless and just a waste of everybody time. If he could only become stronger and as least have a quirk. Dragging his sore feet towards the direction of his home, Midoriya didn't even bother to notice the half white, half red-haired boy staring at him intensely from the other side of the fence 

Maybe, he should just end his life-

"Oi' 

A rough, cold voice made the boy come to halt. He looked up in wonder. Did that boy just speak to him? 'I thought he was just a statue' Midoriya pondered to himself. The boy was wearing a blank expression but Midoriya could easily see the boy looked quite stunned. 

"U-Uh Hello!" Midoriya stuttered, breaking the awkward silence between the two. He straightened up and boldly looked into the eyes of the heterochromia boy. 

The Eau de Nil eyes widened at the sight. 'Wow, h-he's quite pretty' Midoriya contemplated to himself, studying the characteristics of this teen. The crimson hair, along with that blend of white gave him such a unique look. 

On the other side, the situation was completely shambolic for Todoroki. His mind wasn't functioning properly. Was it because the freckles on the boy's face made his appearance more adorable or was it possibly the fact that his sea of green eyes shone so dazzlingly, it could easily outmatch the sun. Whatever it was...

Torodoki was lost for words.

Hence, it wasn't his fault that his social skills were stolen from him at a young age. But, he could tell that the boy was getting uncomfortable, most likely from the lack of responses from a certain half white, half red-haired boy. 

'Snap out of it, you idiot' the inner Todoroki screamed. The half white, half red-haired boy coughs; reluctantly meeting the gaze. "T-The sky looks quite beautiful tonight" Torodoki faltered, eyeing the boy before looking away with a faint blush on his cheeks. 

"Smooth. So smooth Torodoki" the boy grimly muttered. 

"Yeah, it is" came the reply. 

Todoroki's head shot up; making Midioriya step back slightly in surprise at the quick reaction. 

"I-I usually like watching the stars at night," Midoriya said, fidgeting with one of his loose strands of hair which unknown to him made Todoroki fall for him even more. 

He nodded in agreement. 

A cold breeze sneakily swept through the pair. Midoriya shivered. "I guess I should be going now," the freckled boy said, giving Todoroki a smile. The Heterochromia boy's knees nearly buckled at the gesture. 

"Yeah..." came the slow reply. 

"Ah wait! What's your name"

"Todoroki, Todoroki Shoto"

Midoriya frowned at the response. Why does that name sound familiar...? 

"Is something wrong?" Torodoki questioned with a hint of worry. Did he not like the name?

Midoriya beamed. "Everything's fine!" 

"My name is Midoriya! Midoriya Izuku! " the boy proudly announced.

"Midoriya" Torodoki murmured, testing the name on his tongue. He liked it. 

Torodoki straightened up and confidently met the twinkled, green eyes. "It was a pleasure to meet you Midoriya, I hope we can meet again soon". Midoriya stared in wonder at how the quick the boy's posture and tone changed in such a brief moment, but he only smiled happily in return--skipping away. 

 

Torodoki watched until he could only spot the faint outline from where he stood. He sighed in relief. 

He was quite tired from that conversation. But the feeling of achievement remained inside him. 

"Midoriya....I will make sure our paths definitely cross again" he whispered. The boy soon disappeared into the comfort of his new house.

See you again soon in the next chapter guys!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm one VS the angry one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER!! YAYYY!!  
> Sorry for the long wait guys! It takes me awhile to write because I get distracted very easily ahaha..  
> So anway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll hopefully update again soon!
> 
> If you see any mistakes, that probably because I was awake at 3 am trying to finish this chapter!!  
> Please leave a kudos if you enjoy the chapters so far!
> 
> ~Thank you

A few months have passed since Todoroki's move into the neighbourhood. The U.A High school exam is about to start in a few weeks....

 

"Arise from your slumber Todoroki!" a cheerful, feminine voice interrupted the peaceful atmosphere of the room. The boy groaned in annoyance. He rolled over, trying his hardest to ignore the call that had disturbed him a few seconds ago. The speaker breathed out a sigh before marching to the other side of the bed. "Todoroki, breakfast is going to get cold,". Another grumble-but her efforts didn't go to waste because soon Todoroki unhurriedly heaved his upper body upwards; rubbing his sleepy eyes in the process The girl smiled at her success before making her way down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Todoroki sat there for awhile. Firstly because he was baffled that his father didn't order him to wake up at those ridiculous times and secondly....the bed was too warm to leave. But then the food sitting downstairs on the beautiful, washed plates would go to waste and just the thought of that made him irritated. The sweet chant of the birds outside filled his ears but he wasn't in the mood to listen. Throwing the duvet aside, he slipped his feet into the welcoming, warm All Might slippers and calmly descended to the kitchen. 

'Aah I should get the mail' Todoroki reminded himself, opening the front door. Breakfast could wait. The streets were somewhat busy in the late morning. Todoroki usually didn't pay much attention to all of this but today was different. He was secretly and patiently waiting for the arrival of a certain someone.

"Good morning Todoroki-kun!" 

Ah, speak of the devil. 

Todoroki allowed himself to meet the eyes of the person that had come into view. He smiled. 

In fact, it has come to his mind that he has been smiling a lot since his first encounter with Midoriya. Not many people have been successful in breaking his cold facade but somehow Midoriya was the one to break through. And for some unknown reason, that made him elated.

"Good morning Midoriya" Todoroki replied back only to hold his breath when he saw the eyes glisten. Oh God, what a beautiful sight to behold.

"Are you going to the beach again?" Todoroki fought his way back to reality. Midoriya nodded in affirmation. "I must say, your training seems to be paying off, I think I can see some muscle that I haven't seen before under your jacket" the half white, half red-haired boy pointed out. That was when Midoriya panicked. Was his training with All Might that noticeable? He should have known Todoroki-kun would remark on the changes, but what would happen if he found out? Friends don't keep secrets from each other...and he didn't want to destroy their few months friendship yet he promised All Might he wouldn't utter a word to anyone which strongly included in the list-Todoroki-kun and Kaachan...

Todoroki's eyes slightly widened when he saw the colour on Midoirya's face slowly drain away. The first instinct that came into his mind was to reach out and grasp the other's shoulder which he did. He gently shook and squeezed, waiting for any signs of a reaction. Nothing. 

But before he could continue, Midoriya had opened his mouth; seconds later a rush of not understandable words hit Todoroki in the face.

The boy sweatdropped. 

Midoriya was muttering again. 

"Ah, Midoriya! I'm sorry! It was very impulsive of me to say that!" the boy sputtered, trying to calm the muttering machine down. After a few attempts, Todoroki was successful. Midoirya was breathing and panting heavily after his breakdown. A soft rosy blush stained his cheeks. "Sorry about that..." the greened haired murmured in visible embarrassment. Todoroki shook his head, reassuring the boy that it was his fault. 

"Nothing's your fault Todoroki-kun! You should have more faith in yourself!" Midoirya encouraged the boy with enthusiasm. The only expression Todoroki could return back was a look of adoration. 

"Well, I must be on my way now but I'll see ya later" Midoriya chirped; ambling away. His footsteps moved rhythmically. 

"Yeah..see ya" came the whispered answer. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Midoriya's silhouette vanished from his vision's line. The boy sighed aloud. He was still amazed that he could still stand after witnessing that smile. Despite that fact his stomach was getting painful and was growling angrily probably from hunger, making him recall that he had skipped breakfast. The boy spun on his heels, proceeding to the door although he didn't get far when a blazing fireball collided into the pillar.

BOOM!

The ending result left the column with a hideous burn. The pillar was still smouldered when Todoroki pivoted around, snarling.

What the actual fuck?

His father was going to go on a rampage if he saw the damaged column. And of course, he would most likely to the one to get accused. Todoroki sent deathly, heated glares at the attacker's way only to find the guy was arrogantly smirking, back at him. 

"You" the boy growled dangerously, his right arm became tensed as Frost gradually formed. Ice spread underneath his feet like a wildfire, the attacker retreated back clearly not expecting the reaction. But he was quick to recover. 

"You better be paying for that" Todoroki advised indignantly, his eyes lit up with burning rage, however, the spiky haired boy only sneered. 

"Try and make me you ugly fucker!" the boy roared lunging forward. Todoroki winced at the insult. What appalling language. Nevertheless, he dodged the intrusion effortlessly. He allowed his leg to whip through the air, coming in contact with the boy's stomach who hissed irritatedly under his breath; throwing a sideway punch. The half white, half red-haired boy jumped back. "Come back you piece of shit!" the assailant screamed, throwing sloppy yet forcible bashes from left to right. The pair combated for what seemed hours until both of them landed on their unstable, worn out feet. Surprisingly, the boy's head shot up, the foam was forming around his mouth. His lips curled back into snarl; opening his mouth.

"You're wasting your fucking time trying to become friends with that little, green shithead" the boy barked.

Todoroki contemplated for a brief moment. Was the word green shithead referring to his dear Midoirya? He found that insult kinda discourteous on Midoriya's part. Refusing to allow the remark to bother him, he boldly locked his grey and blue eyes onto his newfound enemy. "Your point is?" Todoroki retorted back, ignoring the grunt that followed. 

"He's just a worthless, quirkless shitty nerd!" came the resentful answer. "Quirkless?" Todoroki repeated aloud. Sure, he hasn't seen the boy in action but...was Midoirya really quirkless? Maybe he was a late-bloomer? The boy smirked at the answer. 

"Did he not tell you? Tch, some friend he is" 

Todoroki scowled at the comeback. "Quirk or Quirkless it doesn't matter to me, Midoirya will always be my first friend and if he chooses to not tell me some of his secrets, I will respect his privacy and reasons" Todoroki stated insolently, he furrowed his eyebrows at the boy, preparing himself for any outbursts. 

"Well then, you are out of your fucking mind" the boy replied bluntly. Todoroki shrugged. 

"Now, are you going to pay me back for the damage?"

"Fuck no" the boy answered in fury, throwing himself at Todoroki once again. Todoroki groaned; his body was already aching from the previous fight. He braced himself for the blast, but the fireball or punch never arrived. Todoroki; opening his eyes was startled to find bandages; wrapped around the boy's abdomen, legs and arms, restricting the wild beast from finishing his aggression. Taking in the new arrival's appearance, Todoroki found the stranger quite unalluring, although at the same time he was grateful that the guy had arrived to intervene. "What the fuck! Let go of me, you fucking geezer!" came the outraged command. The man heaved a sigh. "Are you two not aware that you are putting civilians' lives in jeopardy because of your quirks? " the man scolded the pair with no emotion in his tone or face. 

Todoroki raised his head to speak. "I believe I am the civilian who's life was in danger sir, I do not know that crazy lunatic nor do I have anything associated with him, he just attacked me on my property in broad daylight" the teen explained, he made sure to disclose every single detail to the man, whilst in the middle of explaining he caught the adolescent's red eyes burning into his skull, screaming vengeance. 

"I see," the man commented, deep in thought after listening to Todoroki's report Releasing the bandages loosely, he reached out and grabbed the boy's arm, grasping it tightly. "I'll be escorting you back to your house, we will be having a nice long chat with your parents about your unacceptable beha-" the man was cut when a solid, fiery fist came crashing into his face. 

"I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY BATTLE WITH THAT UGLY FUCKER! THIS WILL IMPROVE MY HERO-" 

But the teen didn't get far as bandages soon returned to their position, mummifying him. 

"You're screeching is giving me a bloody headache, can you shut the hell up" the man snapped angrily but his eyes held tiredness. Todoroki felt kinda sorry for him. When the man turned, Todoroki bowed. 

"Thank you very much umm.."

"Aizawa, my name is Aizawa" came the emotionless, deep answer. 

The name rang a bell inside Todoroki's head but he couldn't recall who it belonged to. 

"Thank you once again"

Todoroki watched with hidden amusement and secretly pleased inside as the mummified boy was dragged across the dirt, screaming and kicking like the immature brat he was. 

When no more noise was heard, Todoroki breathed heavily; giving his body permission to slump against the other unharmed pillar.

What a tiring day it has been. Although the thought of Midoirya being quirkless still lingered, but besides that, his brain shut down. 

"My goodness, that guy was so intimidating, are you sure he wasn't some sort of villain?" his sister's voice sneaked up from behind, laced with concern. He chuckled quietly. At least, he could tick off U.A exam training off his to-do list for today. 

"I think I heard him say something about becoming a hero or improving his hero training...but with an attitude like that, there's no way he's going to pass the U.A Exams" Todoroki replied. His sister, Fuyumi gasped. 

"But he is a talented, strong opponent, from what I saw" she commented. The male teen only nodded at the remark. 

Silence fell between them. 

"So...anway....what are you going to about the damaged pillar? Father will surely have a fit if he sees it" her voice cut the atmosphere. 

Todoroki's heart sank at the mention of it. He was too tired to care about the consequences. 

Without any seconds thoughts, he spun around and slammed his foot forcefully onto the column behind him. His sister ogled in utter shock. Cracks slowly made their way around; halting somewhat in the middle. 

Admiring his work of art, Todoroki turned to meet his sister's stunned gaze. 

"I think I have just solved the issue"


End file.
